Picking up the pieces
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: After a life changing accident, Blaine's entire life is ruined, can he rebuild it? How will Kurt handle the pressure? Will Kurt pick up the pieces?


-Picking up the pieces;

 **Chapter 1: Getting to know each other.**

Blaine Anderson was 16 years old came from a big family; he was one of five children. He had one brother and three sisters. His brother Cooper is 26 years old and lives in Los Angeles. His sisters are Peri (15 years old), Katy (11 years old) and Ashlynn (7 years old). Blaine lives in a large house in Westerville Ohio with his mom Maddison (Maddi) Anderson and father Eric Anderson. Eric works out of state five days a week. When Blaine came out as gay his father stopped speaking to him for two years, his mom was angry at first but quickly came around to the idea. Eric and Blaine were finally talking again and building back up a relationship.

Kurt Hummel was 17 years old and came from a small family. He lives with his father in Lima Ohio. His mom Elizabeth died when he was very young. When Kurt was 9 years old his father Burt met Carole Hudson and they quickly married. Carole had her own son the same age as Kurt named Finn. They are two very different people but get on very well. A year into their relationship they welcomed a daughter together Leia-May. She is now 7 years old. Leia-May is best friends with Ashlynn Anderson, Kurt has no idea about her hot older brother.

….

It was Blaine's first day at McKinley High School. It was his Junior year. Blaine walked to the guidance councillor Emma's office.

"Blaine Anderson, wonderful to meet you I'm Emma and I will be your guidance councillor."

"Hi Emma, lovely to meet you." Blaine shook her hand.

"This is your schedule; I will walk you to your first period calculus with Mrs Daily." They walked up the corridor towards the class. "On your file I see you were the leader of the Warblers and Dalton Academy?"

"Yeah I was for two years before we changed schools."

"We have a glee club here, you should audition. It is on every Tuesday and Thursday after school." They got to the class.

"I think I will have a look into it." Emma knocked on the door.

"Good morning Mrs Daily, this is your new student Blaine Anderson."

"Thank you Emma, lovely to meet you Blaine." Emma left. "Would you like to take a seat at the back next to Kurt." Blaine looked over and his eyes met with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Okay thank you." Blaine walked over to Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Lovely to meet you Blaine."

"Hey Kurt, it's great to meet you." Both the boys blushed.

"So what are you into?"

"Mostly singing and dancing."

"No way, me too! You should come to Glee with me."

"I was thinking about trying out I don't think I'm that good."

"How about you meet me for lunch in the choir room and we can come up with a song for you."

"That would be great thank you." Blaine blushed. They spoke for the whole period and exchanged numbers. Kurt showed Blaine where everything was. They were stood by Kurt's locker about to go the choir room when the cheerleaders came over.

"Hey new boy, I'm Santana and this is Britt."

"Hey girls." Blaine smiled to them. Kurt felt jealous, he had only just met this guy but he really fancied him.

"See you around." Santana winked and left. The boys walked to the choir room. Blaine performed Teenage Dream for Kurt and he couldn't believe how talented Blaine was.

The next day Blaine auditioned for glee club and of course made it in. A few days later Blaine's little sister Peri also auditioned for glee.

"I'm Perianna, you can call me Peri though." She sung for them and was very talented, they got Blaine and Peri to do a duet which was amazing, Kurt had really fallen for this man. No one knew they were siblings. Over the next few weeks Blaine and Kurt hung out every day after school. Blaine spent lots of time around Kurt's place getting to know him. They both had feelings for each other but neither admitted although everyone around them knew. Kurt had finally decided to ask Blaine on a date. Leia-May was currently round at her best friend Ashlynn's house.

"Kurt honey, could you pick your sister up from Ashlynn's?" Carole asked.

"Will do Carole." Kurt went out to his car and put the address into the navigation system. Westerville was an hour away. Kurt drove down the road, all the houses were modern and huge. He pulled up at the gate and buzzed.

"Hello?" Peri answered the buzzer.

"Hey, I'm here to pick Leia up." Peri buzzed him in. He drove up the long drive way and came face-to-face with a huge house. They had four brand new cars out the front all very expensive. He got out the car and knocked on the door. Peri opened the door.

"Hey you must be her brother. She talks about you all the time, I had no idea she was your sister." Kurt was stunned he was met with huge entrance hall with the most stunning staircase he had ever seen.

"I had no idea either."

"Follow me they're in the pool." He followed the young but very stunning girl. He walked through their large kitchen where the children's mom was. "Mom this is Kurt, Leia's brother."

"Hi Kurt, I'm Maddison, you can call me Maddi though. Would you like a drink? The girls are in the pool."

"Yes please could I have an ice lemonade." Maddi passed him the drink. Peri went out the doors and Kurt followed. He saw two boys in the pool with the girls. One had curly hair with his back to Kurt. He currently was cuddling his sister Ashlynn. The other boy was the same age and was laughing at the pair.

"AHHHH, put me down!" They both laughed as he tickled her. He let go of Ashlynn and she splashed him. The other boy swam over and started to grab the curly haired boy. They were splashing and laughing with each other.

"Leia, your brother's here." Peri called.

"KURT!" Leia climbed out of the pool. The boys were too busy fighting to hear.

"Go get changed Leia, we've got an hour drive back okay?"

"Yes Kurt." Leia and Ashlynn went upstairs.

"You can wait in the kitchen if you'd rather."

"Yeah that would be great." Kurt sat at the breakfast table speaking to Maddison. The two boys came in. The curly haired boy had his head down drying his hair. The other boy smacked his ass.

"Maddi, your son is being mean!" Maddi laughed. The boy took his towel of and smacked the other boy with his towel.

"Blaine and Seb you better not have trailed water through my kitchen!" Kurt was shocked. He was in Blaine Anderson's house and of course he had a boyfriend. Blaine was dripping with water and Kurt could see all of his abs, he was so attractive Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Blaine looked and saw Kurt.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine smiled and ignored Seb.

"I came to pick my sister up."

"No way! Our sisters are best friends like us that's so cool." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah." Blaine came towards him. "You better not come near me your drenched."

"Why's that?" Blaine smirked. He walked over to Kurt and enveloped him into a hug. "Hi Kurt!"

"No! Yuck get of your ruining my clothes." Blaine laughed and let go. Kurt was laughing to. He could see Sebastian was pissed. "Hi I'm Kurt Blaine's friend."

"Sebastian." Well that was awkward. Kurt was heartbroken. He took his sister home. When he got home he looked at his phone.

 _B- Hey Kurt so good seeing you! x_

He ignored the message and had dinner. After dinner he checked his phone.

 _B- You looked hot today, would you like to get dinner? xx_

 _B- OMG, I am so sorry I overstepped the line ignore I said anything x_

Blaine Anderson had asked him on a date, but what about Sebastian?

 _K- Sorry Blaine, I was eating dinner. What about Sebastian won't he be mad? Xx_

 _B- What are you talking about? Seb isn't my boyfriend we are just friends I don't like Seb in that way xx_

 _K- Oh sorry I just assumed, dinner would be great xxx_

Kurt couldn't believe it they were going out on a date. They became boyfriends. They were in Kurt's room three weeks into their relationship. They were tickling each other when they started to kiss. It got very passionate. Blaine broke the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They started to remove each other's clothing. Between kisses Blaine said.

"I don't have protection."

"Doesn't matter." Before they knew it they were laid in his bed naked and very happy. "Wow."

"That was amazing. I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too." A few weeks past and the boys couldn't keep their hands of each other. Blaine's brother Cooper was getting married in Los Angeles so Blaine was going with his mom and sisters to the mall to get some outfits. Kurt was Blaine's plus one he couldn't wait.

Maddi, Blaine, Peri, Katy and Ashlynn were on their way to the mall. The family couldn't wait for Cooper's wedding. Maddison was excited as their father Eric would be meeting them at the mall.

"I love this song turn it up Blaine." Peri said from behind his seat. He turned it up then everything went black.

 **Chapter 2: Accident.**

Maddi, Blaine, Peri, Katy and Ashlynn were on their way to the mall. The family couldn't wait for Cooper's wedding. Maddison was excited as their father Eric would be meeting them at the mall.

"I love this song turn it up Blaine." Peri said from behind his seat. He turned it up then everything went black.

Katy could hear sirens. She opened her eyes. She saw her sister Peri lifeless next to her and her brother in the front seat. "Blaine? Peri? Mom?" There was smoke everywhere. She could see the truck. It had hit Blaine and Peri. The paramedics had arrived. They got Katy, Ashlynn and Maddison out the car. Both Blaine and Peri were stuck. Blaine was cut out the wreck and airlifted to hospital and Peri was pronounced dead.

….

Kurt was sat at home helping Leia-May with her homework. The dining room and lounge was open plan so he was able to watch the news with his dad.

"Breaking News. The sheriff has asked motorists to avoid East Street in Westerville Ohio as there was a serious collision involving a car and truck three hours ago. The sheriff has confirmed that a young male has been airlifted to hospital after receiving life threatening injuries, the male is said to be critically injured. He also confirmed three of the passengers including the driver of the car have been taken to hospital with minor injuries and one passenger was pronounced dead at the scene."

"That's awful." Burt sighed. Kurt had a really bad feeling about the accident. Blaine was heading that way. The picture of the car and truck came on the screen. Kurt's heart sank. It was Maddison Anderson's car.

"The fatality has been named as Peri Anderson a 15 year old girl from Westerville." Burt turned to Kurt.

"Oh my god. No this can't be happening." Burt took Kurt to the hospital. Kurt saw Ashlynn and Katy. Both of the girls had lots of cuts and bruises. Katy had a broken arm.

"Kurt!"

"Katy, Ashlynn are you okay?"

"Daddy won't tell us anything. Blainey and Peri weren't moving." Katy started crying. Maddison appeared.

"Kurt honey." She hugged him. Eric came out the room.

"Maddison let's go, now."

"What? Where's Blaine?"

"He's in a bad way."

"You must be Kurt. You're the boy who got my son pregnant. Somehow that sin survived. I don't care what happens to that boy he is no longer my son. Have someone come by and collect his things within 24 hours or they are being binned." He took his wife and girls out the hospital. The doctor approached Kurt.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes."

"Mr and Mrs Anderson have given us permission to talk to you as you are now his next of kin. Blaine is in a coma. He sustained a serious head injury. He has two seriously broken legs. We have had to reconstruct the bones in both legs and added plates to his left leg. It could take months to heel. We won't know if he is paralysed or not until he wakes up. He is also 8 weeks pregnant. It's a miracle the baby survived. I must prepare you that it is very unlikely Blaine will survive the next 48 hours. You need to prepare yourself for the worst. He has just come out of surgery for his head injury. If he survives it is very unlikely that the pregnancy will last. Any questions?"

"Can I see him?" Kurt couldn't stop crying.

"Of course, follow me." Kurt walked into the room. Blaine's head and legs were bandaged up. He was extremely pale.

"Blaine, I love you so much, I was so scared when I heard what happened." Kurt cried. He had the TV on in Blaine's room.

"I can now confirm East Street in Westerville Ohio has reopened. The scene has been cleared. We have some updates from the scene, the airlifted young man has been named as Blaine Anderson, he is 16 years old. He remains in a critical condition, the man has suffered life changing injures. The only fatality of the crash is Peri Anderson who is just 15 years old. The other three passengers escaped with small injuries. The driver of the truck has been discovered to have been four times over the alcohol limit and is awaiting trial. We will keep you updated. This is Jan for Ohio News." Kurt couldn't believe that some drunken idiot was responsible for the death of his boyfriends sister and could have killed the love of his life and their baby. In the middle of the night Blaine had a cardiac arrest, the hospital managed to stabilise him. Blaine had a MRI scan, the doctors were very concerned.

"Mr Hummel, Blaine's brain is showing very little activity in the brain, this makes it unlikely he will be able to move again, I must prepare you for the worst. Also there is a weakness to his skull which could cause him problems." The next few days Blaine's brain activity got worse, he was relying on the oxygen tubes. A week after the accident he had to have surgery again as he had an internal bleed on his lung. Kurt couldn't face going home, he sung to Blaine everyday in hope that he would react.

…

Four weeks past, Kurt and his family visited Blaine every day and Glee club visited him a few times a week. Blaine was now 11 weeks pregnant. Somehow Blaine and their baby survived. Blaine's brain was still showing to be inactive. Kurt was starting to fall asleep when suddenly Blaine squeezed his hand.

"K-Ku" Blaine tried to speak.

"Blaine, I am going to get a doctor." He ran to the door. "Blaine's waking up!" The doctors came in.

"Blaine can you hear me? I am Dr Hoton." Kurt went outside whilst the doctors dealt with Blaine and called everyone to let them know he was awake. Fifteen minutes later Burt and Carole turned up to the hospital.

"Kurt, is he okay?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" The doctor came out.

"Kurt, could I speak to you for a moment?" Kurt went over. "Blaine is going to be in a lot of pain. He is awake but he won't be able to walk for a while. It is important he uses crutches for his entire pregnancy as it would put too much pressure on the baby if he was walking without them. We have spoken to Blaine about his injuries and the future with those injuries. We told him about his pregnancy he was shocked but extremely happy. He is asking about his family."

"Thank you so much." Kurt went in. "Hey Blaine, I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really I have had a lot of pain killers."

"We are having a baby can you believe it?!"

"I'm sixteen Kurt, my dad hates me already, he will never speak to me again, I want to see the girls."

"Your dad won't let them come see you, the doctors told him about our baby."

"Are they okay?" Kurt couldn't tell Blaine about Peri, it would break his heart and possibly cause him a miscarriage.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. Blaine was in hospital for another month, he was making a good recovery. They found out they were having a baby girl. Blaine couldn't wait. A few days later Blaine was allowed home with Kurt, he was on crutches. They were on their way home.

"Kurt? Could we stop off where it happened?"

"Of course." The car ride was silent. They approached the sight where Blaine's family had the accident. Kurt helped him out the car. Blaine crutched over to the grass verge where flowers were laid. Blaine started to cry. "Honey?"

"We nearly died."

"Your safe baby, both of you." Blaine put his hand on his stomach.

"Our little princess." Kurt took Blaine home, he went straight to Kurt's room. Kurt took him downstairs to his room with a glass of water. Kurt gave him his pain killers. Kurt went upstairs.

"You okay buddy?"

"I'm so happy he's home."

"This isn't going to be easy, Blaine has got to recover and carry a baby. When she is born it will be difficult Blaine has to have more surgery and physio."

"I know dad." A few hours past and Blaine woke up. He tried to get out of bed.

"Ow!" Blaine stood on his crutches and approached the stairs. He had never done the stairs. "Kurt?" Kurt came down and helped Blaine upstairs. Burt was waiting in the kitchen.

"Blaine, it's good to see you up and about."

"It's good to be out of hospital. I am going to call my mom." Blaine went into the dining room and dialled Maddison, he knew she'd be working so called her office.

"Hello, Anderson's Architecture you're speaking to Maddison how can I help?"

"Mom, it's Blaine."

"Oh my goodness, how are you?"

"I am okay, how are the girls? I miss them!" Maddison assumed he knew about Peri so answered about Ashlynn and Katy.

"They're coping, they miss you too. Your father hasn't left Ohio yet, as soon as he does we will come and see you honey."

"He never normally cares, he doesn't even visit."

"He loves you all Blaine, he's very strict that's all. If you want I could meet you for coffee later. I will close the office at 6?"

"Where would you like to meet?"

"Highlands Café on George Street let's say 6:30?"

"I will be there mom!" Blaine was so excited. "My mom wants to see me later could you drive me?" Kurt still hadn't told him about Peri.

"Honey you only came home today, you need to take it easy for the baby."

"I need to see my mom Kurt! I have been through the hardest eight weeks of my life!"

"I know that sweetheart but we nearly lost her."

"I am going Kurt." Blaine went to Highlands Café in Westerville. Kurt waited in the car.

"Blaine honey!" She hugged her son. "How are you doing?"

"I am getting there mom."

"How's the baby?"

"She's doing really well, growing perfectly. I can't wait to meet her."

"A girl?"

"Yeah my own little princess."

"Congratulations honey, I am so proud of you." Maddison started to cry. "A baby is the best blessing you'll ever have. Cherish every moment with them, they grow up so fast."

"I will mom. Can I come home?"

"Your father won't allow it, not whilst your pregnant. Eric is an evil man Blaine, don't let his negativity take away from the most precious gift. I will always be your mom and I can't wait to be a nana. If you'll let me."

"Of course I will let you."

"I must go honey, I will call you soon." Blaine crutched out and got in the car.

"Blaine?"

"Leave me alone Kurt, I just want to go home."

"Okay." Kurt took him home.

 **Chapter 3: Recovery.**

Blaine's road to recovery was always going to be a long and tough one, he knew that. He'd spent 8 weeks in hospital for his injuries. He came home four weeks ago. He was halfway through his pregnancy. The glee club and warblers visited him a lot. He was able to use just one crutch now as his right side had healed. Blaine and his mom spoke on the phone a few times a week. Kurt went to school at 7am in the morning and didn't return until at least 5pm. He had glee most days. Blaine was feeling really lonely. He had started spending time with Sebastian. Kurt hated that he was still best friends with another gay man. Kurt had a bathroom of his room. He was laid on his bed waiting for Blaine to finish in the bath. He couldn't resist looking when Blaine's phone went off.

 _Sebastian Smythe: I had such a great time today boo, can't wait to see you Monday, have a great weekend. Miss you xx_

Kurt was mad, why was his "friend" missing him so he looked at his messages.

 _B- Are you coming round today sugar? X_

 _S- I will try to get there by 12 got a free period, home alone? Xx_

 _B- Always! Xx_

 _S- Wanna go somewhere or stay in? Xx_

 _B- MOVIE DAY PLEASE! Morning sickness is killin' me! Xx_

 _S- Sorry to hear that boo, I will be round soon, why is Kurt not with you?"_

 _B- School :( Or glee Xx_

 _S- You and bub should be number 1, leaving Westerville now Xx_

Kurt was heartbroken, he knew that the boys were close from when he first saw them together at Blaine's house. He hated that they were seeing each other daily when Kurt wasn't around.

"Kurt? I am finished." Kurt helped him out the bath.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I'm fine."

"Why don't we go to Breadstixs? Won't be long until we have our baby keeping us up all night."

"That sounds great!" Blaine smiled and got ready. They went out to Breadstixs. The waiter was in his early twenties and very attractive.

"Good Evening sirs, can I take your orders?" He didn't take his eyes of Blaine.

"Could I have the Gammon Steak with fries, with a side of onion rings and beans. Oh and spicy chicken." Kurt laughed. Blaine was craving a lot the last week. The waiter smiled.

"Of course Sir what drink? Our cocktail of the week is sex on the beach, do you fancy that." The waiter smirked. Kurt wanted to punch this guy.

"I will have an ice strawberry lemonade please?" Blaine was always so polite, it annoyed Kurt that he never said anything rude.

"And for you?" He looked at Kurt.

"I will have the chicken pasta salad with a glass of white wine please." The waiter left.

"I'm not allowed alcohol so surely you shouldn't have it." The boys had a lovely evening and went home. Blaine's pregnancy had some perks as he was very horny so the boys had a lovely night too. The next day Kurt made Blaine breakfast but he was far too sick to eat the food. They were cuddled on the sofa when another message popped up.

 _Sebastian Smythe: Hey boo, wanna come over today? Warblers are having a get together? Xx_

"Honey, could you drive me to Westerville?"

"I thought we were going baby shopping?"

"We can do that next weekend, I am only 22 weeks we have time."

"I only get two days with you; I want to spend it with you. Just the two of us, well three."

"I won't be long."

"Okay." Kurt took Blaine to Sebastian's. He waited up. It was 11pm when Blaine text him.

 _Blaine: Hey Kurt, staying over at Seb's with the boys, Wes will drive me home tomorrow. Sleep well. X_

Kurt threw his phone on the floor. He decided not to go to school. It was 3pm when Blaine came home. Sebastian walked him to the door.

"I had a great night, we have to do it again soon, it was like old times!"

"I had fun but I feel bad I should have come home last night."

"He doesn't deserve you Blaine." Kurt was listening from the kitchen. "You are such a loving, kind and handsome man." Blaine blushed. "He's so lucky to have you."

"I am 22 weeks pregnant, I am not handsome." Blaine laughed.

"You are Blaine, you have no idea. I have fancied you for the last five years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I should have said sooner I know."

"I fancied you for four years, then I met Kurt and I fell in love." Kurt was pissed. Blaine had told him he never had feelings for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and hugged Blaine.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Sebastian kissed Blaine. Blaine pushed him away.

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing? I am with Kurt, I love Kurt, I am having a baby with Kurt!"

"He doesn't deserve you! He is never there."

"You need to leave." Sebastian left. Blaine went straight downstairs. Kurt opened the door and shut it loudly.

"Blaine? I'm home."

"In our room honey." Kurt composed himself and walked down. "Your home early."

"I had a free period. When did you get home?"

"3ish? I knew you'd be at school."

"Did Wes bring you home?"

"No Seb did."

"Oh."

"I know that you don't like him but I've been friends with him for five years."

"I think he has feelings for you Blaine."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am going to start on dinner." Blaine went upstairs. Kurt cried, he didn't trust that Blaine hadn't had sex with Sebastian. A few days past and Blaine told Kurt about the kiss. Kurt was still annoyed at Blaine but they were expecting a baby so he forgave him on the condition they didn't see each other. Blaine agreed. Blaine was watching the news.

"Good Evening, the truck driver has been charged with dangerous driving, causing serious injury by dangerous driving and causing death by dangerous driving. He has been sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole."

Blaine sat up in shock.

"Death by dangerous driving, who died?!" he looked to Kurt.

"Peri."

"NO! YOUR LYING! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Blaine was crying.

"I'm so sorry baby, please don't get upset think of our princess."

"WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I didn't want you to get stressed."

"MY BABY SISTER IS DEAD I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW. YOU TOLD ME THE GIRLS WERE OKAY. PERI IS DEAD. SHE IS NOT OKAY."

"Calm down." Blaine was crying uncontrollably. He got up and crutched of.

"Don't follow me! We are over!" Blaine walked out and called his mom. "Mom I need you to pick me up, I can't drive, please." Within half an hour Blaine left with his mom. Kurt was worried but Blaine wouldn't talk to him. He called him and texted him but Blaine didn't answer.

 _Kurt- Baby please come home, I am so sorry._

 _Kurt- I did this for our baby Blaine, I know how much it would hurt you_

 _Kurt- I love you, don't do this!_

 _21 MISSED CALLS FROM Kurt_

Blaine turned his phone off. He spoke to his mom. For the first time in months he saw his two sisters. Kurt didn't hear from Blaine for two weeks, he was so worried. Peri's funeral was on Friday so he knew Eric would be home any day therefore Blaine would have to stay at Kurt's.

 _Blaine- Lima Bean, 3pm_

 _Kurt- See you at 3 x_

Kurt made sure he looked his best and went to the Lima Bean. He got there early. Blaine's mom dropped him off. Kurt couldn't believe how much Blaine's bump had grown in two weeks. He was now 24 weeks pregnant.

"Hi."

"Wow, you look amazing."

"She is growing."

"I love you Blaine."

"You kept my sister's death a secret, how could you love me?"

"I did it for the baby."

"I only came here to ask if I could stay with you."

"Always baby." Blaine went home with Kurt. Friday approached quickly. Burt, Carole, Finn, Leia-May, Kurt and Blaine headed to the Andersons. All of Blaine's family were there. They all knew how close Peri and Blaine were. Cooper was there.

"Blaine! Look at you!" Cooper hugged him.

"Are you joking?" Blaine pushed him away. Kurt knew Blaine's hormones were awful recently.

"What?"

"It's the hormones."

"It's not the hormones, don't defend him. I was in hospital for two months, not once did you come home. Peri died, you didn't come here, you didn't give a stuff about us don't pretend you do now!"

"I'm sorry Blaine." Cooper left.

"He lost his sister too Blaine."

"Yeah he had months to come to terms with it I had two weeks." Blaine walked off. The funeral was at noon.

"Good Afternoon, it is with great sadness that today I welcome you to attend the funeral of Perianna Maddison Anderson. Peri was loved by so many. A beautiful, daughter sister and soon to be auntie. She had a bright future ahead of her. Today we remember the joyful, vibrant young lady. Peri's mother Maddison has some words for her daughter."

"Perianna was my first daughter. My youngest son was only one when we had her. She was such a beautiful young lady. I wish we could have had longer together." The funeral went really well. Blaine spoke to his dad.

"I am sorry I disappointed you." Kurt was nearby. Eric hugged his son tightly.

"You didn't disappoint me, I love you son. I am sorry I have been an awful father to all five of you, now Perianna is dead and there is nothing I can ever do to put that right."

"I love you dad."

"I am proud of you, you are going to be a wonderful father."

"Thank you, that is all I ever wanted."

"Your mother and sisters are going to move to Los Angeles."

"Oh."

"You can come too."

"I have a baby on the way, I am going to stay here."

"Very well." After the funeral Blaine went home to Kurt's. He was laid in bed, Kurt was on his laptop.

"I want to go back to school." Kurt turned around.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well we could go speak to Emma on Monday, see about getting you back there."

"I can't stay at home all day, it's rubbish.

 **Chapter 4: Coping.**

Blaine had returned to school at 27 weeks pregnant, he was doing afternoons that meant he could go to glee. His hands were sore from the crutches. He was needing two again, which was making him frustrated as he felt he was going back in his recovery. He hadn't seen his mom or sisters in a few weeks. Cooper had rearranged his wedding, it was at the weekend. Blaine and Kurt were going to Los Angeles on Thursday. It was Wednesday and Blaine hadn't packed anything.

"Babe are you going to pack?"

"I will tell you what Kurt you have two crappy legs, an awful spine and a baby bump and then I will pack!"

"I offered to pack for you, you said no!"

"Well you should've known that meant yes!" Kurt huffed, Blaine had been a nightmare with hormones recently. They flew to Los Angeles, Blaine was thrilled to be reunited with his parents and sisters. Blaine crutched into the garden, his mom was crying by the pool.

"I miss her too."

"She should be here. I hung her dress up next to Katy's and Ashlynn's."

"It is not your fault mom, it was the driver who had way too much to drink, he was the one that caused this."

"I am not going to lie to you Blaine, I don't want to live anymore. Peri should be here!"

"I am living for the sake of my baby, and Kurt. You need to live for Katy and Ashlynn, this family will never be the same." Blaine was crying. "We will never forget Peri. There will be awful days where we want to curl up in a ball and cry, that's okay. There will be other days that are amazing where we will make new memories, that's okay too. But there will be times like this where she should be here in person but always know she is in our hearts. When I have my baby I want more than anything for Peri to cuddle her but she never will. I will tell my daughter about her auntie."

"Thank you honey." A few hours later, Cooper married his girlfriend Hayleigh. At the reception Blaine felt dizzy. He didn't tell anyone. He faked a smile. Kurt came back from the bar.

"Babe?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not." Kurt was really worried. Blaine threw up blood all over Kurt, he collapsed into Kurt. Blaine's dad called 911.

"NO BLAINE, I CANT LOSE ANOTHER BABY." Maddi was distraught. Kurt held Blaine, he was rushed to the ER. All of his family waited for the doctor.

"Is Blaine going to die?" Ashlynn asked Eric.

"I don't know honey."

"He's a fighter Ashlynn, he won't give up without a fight." Blaine had a bleed on the brain he was rushed in for surgery, his brain lost all activity again, he was in a coma. Kurt was by his bedside. Burt came to Los Angeles.

"What happened?"

"There was so much blood." Kurt cried. A week after the wedding Blaine had a seizure in his coma, He was bleeding out again. The hospital were trying to keep him alive but they were struggling. He had an infection in his abdomen and needed his 8th operation since the accident.

"Kurt, I must warn you this is not looking good for Blaine." Two weeks after the wedding Blaine was having seizures daily, he had a placenta abruption. They delivered his baby girl one evening after her heartrate became stressed. She was 3 pounds 6 ounces and born at 29 weeks. Blaine suffered from multiple cardiac arrests and seizures after the birth. The baby was tiny. Kurt was struggling to cope.

"Blaine baby please fight this, I need you." Kurt was crying at his bedside. After Blaine's accident he thought he was going to lose him but this was so much worse, he would have to tell Blaine about his horrific birth. For another two weeks Blaine was in a critical condition. Finally he managed to wake up. It had been five weeks since he had been admitted to hospital. He didn't remember a thing. Luckily he wasn't brain damaged or paralysed.

"My baby." Blaine spluttered.

"She is okay honey." Kurt got the doctors and half an hour later was allowed to see Blaine.

"Where is she?"

"ICU, she is two weeks old. You did amazing, she is our fighter just like you." Kurt showed Blaine a picture, he cried. "The doctors said we can go see her in an hour, they will need to take you down in a wheelchair."

"What happened?"

"You had a bleed on your brain, you went into a coma again, you were in it for five weeks. The doctors are concerned as you had daily seizures. When she was born you had multiple cardiac arrests and seizures. I was so scared." Kurt was crying. Blaine held his hand out.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Kurt laughed.

"I wanted to wait for you so we could name her."

"Thank you, I like Mackenzie."

"I love that we could call her Kenzie for short!"

"What names do you like?"

"Aubree?"

"I love it, what about Aubree Jayde?"

"Aubree Peri Anderson?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, she was your sister."

"Thank you, but her name is Anderson-Hummel."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kurt kissed Blaine. The nurse took them to see two week old Aubree, she was now 6 pounds 2 ounces, the nurse handed her to Blaine and they both got to meet their baby.

"She can go home soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are going to move you to a ward together, you'll have a room with a crib, that way she is with you for the rest of your stay." A week later both Blaine and Aubree were allowed home from hospital, they stayed in Los Angeles for two weeks. When Aubree was a month old they moved home to Ohio. Blaine still had one crutch. He was due to get his left leg splints removed.

"So is it like day surgery?"

"Yeah, I will go in Friday morning and be home by like 3pm as long as I don't have a seizure."

"What do they think caused the seizures?"

"When the accident happened I got a bad head injury, it developed a weakness in my brain." Blaine had his splints removed and was able to walk without crutches at last. A few weeks past and Aubree was 8 weeks old. Blaine had been pushing Kurt away and quit school. He had become depressed but not told anyone. He barely slept. He was really struggling. Peri's birthday had been a week ago and it was the first one she wasn't there for.

 **Chapter 5: Trust.**

Things had been tough in the ten weeks since Aubree's birth. The boys relationship had become very strained. Kurt couldn't stop seeing Blaine being so ill. He was having nightmares. It was his 18th Birthday on Friday, they spent a lovely day together. Kurt went out with Rachel to a bar. He got very drunk and ended up sleeping with Hunter Clarington. He regretted it straight away. He hadn't told anyone about what happened. He came in the door and regretted it even more when he saw Blaine with Aubree.

"Look Kurt, she is smiling!"

"Hi Bree, dada missed you and daddy!"

"Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yeah I missed you both so much though!"

"We missed you!" Two weeks later Blaine had been really sick, he discovered he was 6 weeks pregnant. He was petrified of telling Kurt after his birth with Aubree. It was coming up to being a year since the accident and he was very upset by that. Blaine had taken Aubree on a walk when Kurt and Finn got home from school.

 _Taken Bree to the park, be back soon, sorry if we aren't home before you._

 _Love you, Blaine xx_

"They've gone out."

"I wanted a cuddle from my niece!" Kurt laughed. "We need to talk mate."

"What's up?"

"I know about Hunter, he was telling the whole soccer team."

"What?!"

"He was telling everyone about you hooking up."

"It was an accident."

"HOW WAS IT AN ACCIDENT?!"

"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"TELL THAT TO BLAINE! HE HAS BEEN TO HELL AND BACK TWICE! FIRST THE ACCIDENT AND THEN BREE'S BIRTH! HE NEEDED YOU TO STICK BY HIM!"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS."

"WELL IT IS NOW! BLAINE DESERVES BETTER!"

"I KNOW I MESSED UP!"

"Blaine's cousin is on the team he is fuming, you need to tell Blaine before him." Blaine came in through the door with the pram. After his walk he was feeling positive about his second pregnancy. He kissed Kurt.

"Hi honey."

"Hey."

"Did you have a good day?" Blaine put his phone on charge.

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it honey?" Blaine's phone buzzed.

 _Jason- Need to speak to you! Call me back ASAP! Jason._

 _Jason- Listen B, this is really important._

"It's my cousin Jason, he says its urgent."

"I need to talk to you now. Finn can you take Bree downstairs?"

"Sure." Finn took Aubree downstairs. He sat Blaine down.

"I just want you to know how much I love you, this last year has been so tough, and nearly losing you destroyed me. I love you more than anything."

"You're scaring me."

"Well, as you know I went out with Rach, I got really drunk." Kurt held onto him tighter. "I slept with Hunter." Blaine pulled away.

"After everything we have been through! How could you do this?! I nearly died twice! I thought you loved me!"

"I do Blaine!"

"No you don't." Blaine went downstairs and got Aubree in her carseat, his dad had given him back his range rover evoque He picked up some things and threw them in a bag.

"Blaine please! Don't do this!"

"Don't talk to me." Blaine picked the carseat up and bag up, he put Aubree in the car. Kurt followed.

"I love you I am so sorry!"

"Get out my way!" Blaine pushed him out the way. He drove to his best friend Sam's. Sam looked after Blaine and Aubree. Mercedes went to Kurt's and got her moses basket and some more things. Kurt was crying.

"I hate myself for what I did."

"I don't understand how you could do this? He carried your baby!"

"It didn't mean anything."

"It still happened." Mercedes took the stuff to Sam's apartment. Blaine called Kurt that evening and ended their relationship, he told him he no longer could carry on the relationship. Blaine decided to keep his pregnancy a secret. Six weeks past, Aubree was now 18 weeks old, Kurt had only seen her a few times when Burt picked her up from Sam's. Blaine wanted no contact with him. He was heartbroken. Blaine had his 12 weeks scan. He took his daughter Aubree with him. His baby was very healthy. Blaine had already got a bump, he hadn't told anyone yet so he wore baggy jumpers. Blaine decided to go to the mall for some lunch. He visited his favourite baby boutique and bought the baby a neutral pair of dungarees. He loved that there was only going to be a small gap between his babies. He was pushing the pram when he noticed Kurt. Kurt came over and cooed to Aubree.

"Hi Bree, dada misses you so much!" He looked at Blaine. "I missed you too."

"I will text Burt when Bree can come over."

"Can we talk please?"

"Fine." Kurt took Blaine to the Lima Bean, he was cuddling his daughter.

"Hey princess, I love you!" Kurt kissed her.

"How could you do this?" Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't meant to happen. Please can we try to make this work? I love you both."

"I can't forgive you!"

"Blaine I love you more than anything!"

"I love you too." Blaine felt really sick. He rushed up and knocked his coat, the scan photo fell out, Kurt picked it up he looked at it and ran his hand over the picture. Blaine sat back down a few minutes later.

"I can't believe you carry this round with you." Blaine panicked.

"I erm."

"Finding out about her was the best feeling." Kurt looked closer. "What the hell? Are you pregnant?"

"12 weeks. I found out the day before you told me you cheated." Kurt cried.

"I've ruined everything. I am so sorry." Blaine cupped his face.

"You haven't ruined everything." Kurt smiled. "I will move back home but we aren't together. I need help with Bree, this pregnancy is awful." They decided they would need to tell Burt and Carole, they were shocked but supportive. Blaine was nervous about having another baby. A few weeks past and it was the anniversary of the accident. Blaine's depression was very severe. Kurt was extremely worried but Blaine wouldn't talk to him. Blaine spent the days surrounding the anniversary mostly crying, his mom came home at last. Maddi, Katy and Ashlynn were back in Westerville. Blaine was staying at his moms.

"I hate living without my baby sister."

"We have done it for a year, we can do it, she is looking down on us."

"I don't know how to cope mom."

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"I can't I'm pregnant." She hugged her son.

"You have been blessed twice baby, that is amazing." She was worried about Blaine so spoke to Kurt. Kurt went upstairs. He took Blaine out for a meal and a trip to the cinema, they ended up sharing a passionate kiss. When they got home they made love.

"Will you be my boyfriend again Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you more." Kurt kissed him deeply.

 **Chapter 6- No going back.**

Blaine was 25 weeks pregnant. Regionals was next week. He was pretty stressed. Aubree was now 8 months old, she was eating and sitting on her own. She could crawl and was the love of her daddies lives. They found out they were having a second girl. Kurt had bought them matching outfits. Blaine had been having pains, he didn't want to worry Kurt before Regionals. In the last year he had had 12 operations, on his legs, brain, lungs and of course his caesarean. He assumed it was something to do with that. Blaine went to chemistry. Mercedes text Kurt telling him something was wrong. Blaine went to glee, he was sat trying not to throw up. He had his head in his hands when Kurt got to glee.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Fine." Blaine faked a smile, Kurt felt his head.

"You're burning up, you know you can have a seizure if you get a high temperature!"

"I feel sick." Kurt got the trash can. All of Blaine's lunch came up, there was lots of blood, Kurt knew it wasn't good. Finn dialled 911. Blaine was dry heaving and sobbing from the pain. He collapsed from his temperature and started to have a seizure. On the way to the ER, he had another seizure, he was rushed straight to surgery. His second daughter was born. Kurt was terrified, seeing Blaine go through such a horrific second birth was destroying. He had struggled to cope with Aubree's birth but now he had this birth too. He couldn't stop seeing Blaine having his seizures he knew that this was the way their life would be. His second daughter was born 2 pounds 1 ounce. She was very tiny and fighting for her life. Blaine woke from surgery completely unaware of what had happened. His uterus had ruptured. Blaine was pleased to see his daughter. He had his hands on her incubator.

"I want to name her Belle."

"What about Lylah?" Kurt said.

"I love it Lylah Belle Anderson Hummel."

"I can't believe this happened again."

"There were always more risks with male pregnancy, after Aubree's birth it wasn't going to be easy. I am going to have seizures the rest of my life, if I get ill. My brain is going to always be damaged."

"It's not fair."

"I am here, our daughters are here that is all that matters."

"I love you." 12 weeks later, Lylah was released from hospital. Aubree loved being a big sister. Blaine and Kurt loved dressing their daughters the same. Blaine had a few seizures a week so Kurt hadn't gone back to school as quick as he was meant to. Prom was on Saturday he hadn't yet asked Blaine, they both returned to school on the Wednesday. Nationals was in a week and graduation was in two weeks. Carole was looking after the girls so that the couple could complete school. Kurt was sat next to Blaine when the teacher gave him a paper back.

"I am worried Mr Anderson, you need to retake three finals." Blaine stood up.

"I DON'T CARE! I couldn't give a crap about being here, my whole life is a complete mess, I have two babies and a brain injury, doing finals is the last thing on my mind." Blaine went to walk out.

"If you walk out Mr Anderson that is it, you won't graduate."

"Fuck you and this school!" Blaine went to leave but started to have a seizure, Kurt rushed to his side and the teacher got the nurse. He had a lay down in the nurses office for an hour. Kurt went to glee and Blaine turned up a little late. "Excuse me, Mr Shue I have an announcement to make."

"Floor is yours."

"So as everyone in this room knows I had a car accident two years ago, from that accident I discovered I was pregnant with Aubree, I had two crushed legs, a damaged spine but most importantly I had a brain injury. I have lost count of the amount of surgeries it has taken to get me here today but my brain injury is irreversible. That means that if I get a temperature above 38 I will have a seizure, if I have a seizure I have a fifty percent chance of going into a coma and losing control of my brain. It also means I can have random seizures caused by nothing, this is my life now, I cherish everyday with my children because I know it is unlikely I will get to be there when they are older. With my last bad seizure when I had Lylah I lost 3 percent brain activity, I don't know what the future holds for me. That is why I want to make the most of every day." Blaine sung Fight Song by Rachel Patten. At the end he went over to Kurt. "I cannot promise you everything I want to but I know that the last two years I have been to hell and back three times, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I will fight until my last breath for you, Aubree and Lylah. I know that this journey has been tough for you emotionally, physically and mentally and I am sorry that you have to go through all of this but I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else. I love you so much, thank you for sticking by me and supporting me, will you marry me Kurt Hummel?" Kurt was crying, Blaine pulled out a ring and got down on one knee, Kurt saw the pain in his eyes, Blaine's legs and spine still hurt a lot.

"I love you so much, yes!" Kurt jumped up and kissed him, Blaine put the ring on his finger, the New Directions cheered. The couple went home and told Burt and Carole, of course Blaine had asked Burt who gave his blessing. Blaine took Aubree and Lylah to his mom's, Maddison had moved back to Ohio after Lylah's birth. Kurt was sat on the couch when he got a text from Hunter.

 _Hunter- Hey sexy fancy a repeat?"_

 _Kurt- Never._

 _Hunter- Don't pretend you didn't like it, you couldn't control yourself_

Kurt hated what he had done to Blaine after Aubree's birth. Even though they had got engaged they hadn't done anything since before Lylah was born. It was prom tonight he decided to book a hotel for them, Burt gave him a pack on condoms.

"As much as I love my grandbabies, no more yet please."

"I really want another one, but I know how risky it is with Blaine."

"How does he feel?"

"He doesn't talk about it, I try talking about any of it, he shuts down."

"Has he got PTSD?"

"Yeah, he suffers from anxiety, depression, PTSD and panic attacks."

"Is that to do with everything that happened?"

"The depression was the accident, the PTSD was the births and then the anxiety and panic attacks are everything."

"I think he needs to battle those demons and also allow his body time to heal who knows in a few years he may have a healthy pregnancy and less seizures."

"We got an appointment with a specialist in Orlando who could do surgery to help his brain, he would still have seizures here and now but nowhere near as much." A few hours later the couple were ready for prom, they had lots of pictures taken as a couple, as a family, individually and with the children. Aubree was able to talk a bit now and she could walk. The boys loved their girls. Burt and Carole were watching the girls tonight so Kurt and Blaine could have a much needed break. At prom they danced together, sang together and had a great night. Towards the end of the dance it was prom king and queen time and Kurt was nervous after a crawl 'joke' last year meant he became prom queen.

"The prom king for this year is, Blaine Anderson!" The whole crowd cheered, he looked at Kurt and collected his crown. "The prom queen is, Quinn Fabray!" The whole crowd cheered, Blaine had a dance with Quinn. During his dance, Kurt went to the toilet. Hunter came in behind him, he pushed Kurt up against a wall and kissed him.

"I want you Kurt."

"Get off." Kurt pushed him away. "I am engaged, I will never sleep with you." Hunter stormed out, Kurt went out a few minutes later, one of Hunter's friends got a picture of them kissing. Kurt and Blaine went to the hotel. At the hotel Kurt decided to talk to him.

"I love you so much, I want this relationship to work, I feel like you have bottled a lot up and I guess I want to know how you are feeling."

"I am petrified of what the future holds with the surgery and the girls and us."

"Okay, I am going to be here every step of the way, you know that right?

"Yeah." Blaine kissed him, the couple made love through the night, they missed their girls though. Blaine took the girls to the park, he was pushing the double stroller and saw his cousin Jason.

"Hey girls." He cooed to the babies. "How are you holding up?"

"Yeah good thank you."

"Really? Please tell me you haven't forgiven Kurt again he doesn't give a stuff about you or the girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt and Hunter, everyone is talking about it." He opened his phone and showed Blaine a post from Mckinley's gossip page.

 _WMHS GOSSIP- OMG! NEW COUPLE ALERT! KURT HUMMEL AND HUNTER CLARINGTON CAN BE SEEN GETTING STEAMY IN THE TOILETS DURING PROM!_

"Oh my god." Blaine started to cry he felt like such an idiot. Jason hugged him, he walked back to the car park with Blaine then helped him get the girls into the car, he went with Blaine to Maddison Anderson's house in Westervillle. He showed her the post, she hugged her son. Jason, Katy and Ashlynn played with Aubree and Lylah.

"Honey you know more than anyone that life is too short to waste it on people who aren't worth it, if Kurt loved you as much as you love him he wouldn't have done this twice."

"I know, I guess I wanted more than anything the girls to have their dads together, you know? He flipped at me for being close to Seb but I never would've cheated."

"Some people can't stay faithful."

"I wanted us to be different, everyone says high school relationships never work I wanted so bad for us to be together forever."

"Life isn't a fairytale." Blaine smiled sadly. Jason went to the mall and bought another cot for Maddison's house. He went to Kurt's house. He knocked on the door.

"Oh hi?"

"Hi Mr Hummel, my name is Jason Anderson, Blaine's cousin, I am here to get some bits for him."

"Come on in." Burt showed him to the boys room.

"Is he okay?"

"He is devastated."

"What?" Jason showed Burt the phone. "What the heck?! I didn't raise Kurt to do this, I am so sorry buddy." Jason got Blaine's, Aubree's and Lylah's stuff. He came home. Blaine was laid with Katy on the sofa.

"I missed you big brother."

"I missed you more!" A few hours later, Blaine's phone started going off.

 _Kurt- Blaine I have only just seen what is going round. I can explain I love you xxxx_

 _Kurt- It isn't true, come home please xxxx_

 _Kurt- I love you, Bree and Lylah more than anything xxxx_

Blaine focused on his kids, in the morning he went to school, everyone was talking about it, he just avoiding talking to anyone and resat his three finals he needed to be able to graduate. He skipped Glee as well. Nationals was on Saturday in New York, they were flying on Friday and then coming home Sunday. Blaine didn't want to go so went to speak to Mr Shue on Tuesday morning.

"Hey Blaine, we missed you yesterday."

"Sorry, I had a lot of thinking to do, I have made a decision, I am leaving Glee with immediate effect."

"Blaine just because of your relationship with Kurt it doesn't mean you have to quit, we need you."

"I am not going to be able to stand on stage with him or share a hotel."

"We can book you another room." They always booked a few rooms, normally two for girls and two for boys.

"Thank you but I have made my decision, I graduate in a week, I have a lot more important things to do. My seizures have been really bad, my doctor told me to rest."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. How many have you had this week?"

"I have been having a few a day. Mom has been driving me to and from school so I don't have one when driving." Blaine left. At the beginning of glee Mr Shue stood at the front.

"Settle down everyone! Okay this morning Blaine came to my office and has decided he no longer will be attending Nationals, his seizures have been very bad." The whole group looked at Kurt who had tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen Blaine or their daughters in a few days. He sent Blaine a text.

 _Kurt- Can I see the girls before Nationals? Also please come to Nationals. X_

Blaine ignored his text and sent a message to Burt saying he could collect the girls Wednesday and have them overnight, then bring them to Blaine after school on Thursday. Kurt was happy to have his daughters home but he hated that they weren't a family anymore. Blaine went to Nationals, of course they won. Kurt tried speaking to him but he ignored him. He only had one seizure whilst in New York. When they came home the next week went quick and on Friday the former couple graduated. The girls sat in the audience with Burt, Carole, Maddi and Eric. Their parents booked a table at breadstixs. Blaine went and still ignored Kurt.

"So what are you doing about college Kurt?"

"NYADA in New York I got my acceptance letter a few weeks ago."

"Wow that's amazing." Blaine played with the food on his fork.

"What about you son?"

"I am going to the Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts (LAADA)." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"LA?"

"Yeah."

"What is going to happen with the girls?"

"They are coming with me, you can see them when you are able to."

"What happened to us going to New York?"

"I didn't apply and that was before you cheated again."

"I didn't cheat! Hunter kissed me! I pushed him away! Like you pushed Seb away when you were pregnant with Bree!"

"Don't compare me to you, it ain't the first time you and Hunter have done it!"

"I am not gonna have you make me about to be a cheat when I am the one who hasn't seen anyone, you slept with Sebastian two times in the last week!"

"Four times actually. We are both single we can do what we want! I never did it behind your back!"

"You still did it!"

"BOYS! You are supposed to be adults! Those kids deserve the two of you to get along." Blaine nodded.

"Sorry." They tucked into their meals, their parents were talking, they kept sharing looks at each other. Not long after dessert came, Sebastian approached the table. Maddi hugged him, Eric shook his hand and Blaine stood up, he went round to Sebastian and kissed him deeply. Sebastian pulled back and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." Blaine laughed. Kurt got up and punched Sebastian, Sebastian started fighting with him. Carole and Maddi took the girls and Blaine's sisters outside. Burt and Eric pulled the boys apart. In the middle of the fight Blaine went to pull Kurt away, Kurt accidentally bumped his stomach. They all noticed blood on Blaine's pants, he started to have a seizure. Kurt rushed to his side. They called 911. At the hospital Blaine had another seizure, he was told the devastating news he had miscarried at 9 weeks. He didn't want another baby as it was too soon but it still broke his heart. Kurt came in.

"I am so sorry."

"You killed my baby I will never forgive you for this."

"I was jealous, the whole thing with Hunter was a mistake, it broke my heart when I found out you had slept with Sebastian twice."

"It wasn't any of your business."

"We should be moving to New York as a family not split across the country I don't want it to end like this."

"I am sorry Kurt but how is it ever gonna fix, we were fine until the accident, that destroyed us we have tried more than once to make this work and it hasn't I think we need to agree to end this before it completely destroys us, I want us to be friends but that is it. I wanted to marry you but I can't do that when I can't trust you, I am sorry."

"I love you." Blaine nodded.

"I love you too Kurt." Kurt kissed him, Blaine pulled back. "It's over, for good." Kurt went home and cried, Maddi came into Blaine's room.

"Hey honey."

"I can't do it anymore mom, I ended it."

"Is that really what you want?"

"No but it isn't working, we need to be adults and accept it for the girls."

"You have two children Blaine, you can't walk away from that easily."

"I want us to co-parent but I have to admit the thought of him with Hunter or anyone else destroys me."

"I think you were wrong to kiss Sebastian, it was to make Kurt jealous and that isn't fair on Seb, he loves you, you know that and you played on that I am sorry but I will not condone that."

"I know momma."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I need to focus on Bree and Lylah. Where are they?"

"With your father and sisters."

"Okay." Blaine was discharged the next day, he decided it wasn't fair on the girls to be away from Kurt and therefore he was going to move to New York. He decided he would wait a year for college. In that year he would have a job. He texted Kurt his plans, Kurt suggested they look at apartments, they could rent a two bedroom one, Blaine could have the master and the kids have the other room, Kurt would get a sofa bed. It meant they could split rent and bills and both parent the children fulltime. Blaine agreed. A few weeks later they moved into their new apartment. Aubree was due to turn 1, Lylah was now three months. Kurt and Blaine were getting on well. Kurt was sat on the couch when Blaine came in with Lylah.

"I got an email."

"What?"

"A specialist in Toronto can do my brain surgery next week, apparently my CT scan from a few weeks ago showed enough improvement." Blaine's surgery would mean he would have less seizures as it would repair the damage to the skull which would allow the weakness to heal and strengthen, it would be a risky operation.

"Shall I book flights?"

"What about NYADA and the girls?"

"I am not letting you do this without me, NYADA will understand and the girls can go to Ohio." Blaine nodded. The week went quick with arranging everything for his surgery, he knew how important the surgery would be. The couple went to Ohio and dropped the girls with Burt and Carole, they stayed with them for two nights before flying to Toronto. Blaine would have the operation the second day they were there, after that he would be in hospital for two weeks to track brain activity and repair, also to track any seizures. After that he could be flown by a specialist aircraft to New York where Burt and Carole would bring the girls. It would take another six weeks to heal, he would have to go for CT scans once a week to track the repairing of the weakness.

Blaine's operation went really well, Kurt didn't leave his side, in the two weeks since his operation the brain weakness was repairing and he hadn't had any seizures, when they got to New York Blaine couldn't wait to see his daughters. Whilst in Toronto they decided to try again, at the moment they were going to keep it between them and go on some dates, but they needed to get through the six weeks with no stress or fights. Blaine was sat at the dining room table with both his daughters, Kurt came in from NYADA.

"Hey babe, so I was on the Central Park Boathouse website when I saw they had a cancelation for Christmas Eve."

"That's like three weeks away Kurt."

"I know, I love you and the girls so much, we have been through the hardest situations and it's made me realise how precious life is so, will you marry me Blaine?"

"Yeah." Kurt kissed him. They had a busy few weeks getting ready for their wedding. On Christmas eve they finally became husbands. Aubree and Lylah were bridesmaids. Finn was Kurt's best man and Sam was Blaine's. Blaine's sisters and Leia-May were also bridesmaids.

"Today we are here to witness the marriage of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Blaine do you take Kurt to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Kurt do you take Blaine to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Blaine, your vows?"

"Kurt, I promise to love in the best and the worst times. I promise to hold your hand through our struggles and through our adventures. I promise that I will love you forever. I will be there in sickness and in health, in our riches and in our struggles. I love you and our family."

"Kurt your vows?"

"Blaine I love you more than anything. Since the accident you have battled to be here every single day. You have overcome challenges which were against the odds and I am so proud of you. I was told after your accident, after Aubree and Lylah's births that you weren't going to survive and every single time you fought. You fought for us. I love you so much and I promise I am going no where. I am so excited for our journey as husbands."

"I am pleased to announce you are husbands for life, you may kiss your husband." Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, the audience clapped. Their dream wedding was now a reality. They couldn't be happier. "I present to you Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel." At the reception Blaine was sat talking to Eric.

"I don't understand how you think this is going to work, I am sorry Blaine but you are just kids, that is clear by the cheating, lying and breaking up. I don't see how you think getting married is a good idea."

"I love him and yes he has cheated on me but he has also stuck by me through all my surgeries, both my pregnancies and births, my major surgery and every single seizure and cardiac arrest. The stress and worry from all of that is a lot on him mentally and emotionally, so he has the right to sometimes get overwhelmed."

"I think you do love each other but I just think your whole relationship is rushed, you were together a few weeks before you got pregnant, then straight after your first baby you were pregnant again, there hasn't been a chance for you to get to know each other as individuals." Blaine and Kurt enjoyed their reception, they were really happy to have their daughters there. They had decided not to have anymore children as Blaine was finally in good health they didn't want to risk him getting ill again.

Two years ago Blaine Anderson's whole life fell apart when he had an accident which would change his life forever. If it wasn't for his boyfriend (now husband) he wouldn't have survived. He was now a father to two beautiful girls with only 8 months between them. He had his children young but it meant he could focus on everything else and provide a future. Blaine had a total of 21 surgeries to fix his health, including his two caesareans. He had a lot of scars, physically and emotionally but it also showed his fight to be where he was today.


End file.
